merlinfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Morganaforever/Parallels throughout the series
Ok, I do not know if it is intentional every time, but the show sometimes tends to use too many parallels with many interpretations, which are all up to the viewer. I am sure there are many more, but I have not collected all of them, only the ones I managed to think of while writing this post. Also, although not parallels, there are some recurring elements of the show. The main ones are the following: UPDATE: I found some more, like Morgana chaining Uther to the dungeons once she was queen, like how he did with her in "To Kill the King". Also, GWAINE noticed that, Arthur fighting in darkness and Morgana in light may also have to do with the series 4 tagline, which was "The Darkest Hour is just before the dawn. Ok, enjoy the rest of the blog post now! *In the two parter "The Tears of Uther Pendragon", Kilgharrah warned Merlin about the destiny he shares with Morgana, how he is the light to her darkness and the love to her hatred. A series later, in series 4 "The Darkest Hour", The Cailleach also warns Morgana about the destiny she shares with Emrys, telling her that he is going to walk in her shadow. It is funny and I do not think it is coincidental how at the same episode just a series later The Dragon and the Cailleach informed Merlin and Morgana alike about each other. Also, it is funny how they played with light and darkness: Morgana is Merlin's darkness, but yet he is going to walk in her shadow. *Morgana had Uther for a father and Morgause for a mentor who symbolise hatred and unforgivance and became evil. Merlin had Hunith for a mother and Gaius for a mentor(and Kilgharrah as well) who symbolise hope, affection and love and became good. *In the series 2 episode "The Fires of Idirsholas", Morgause found a dying Morgana and saved her by teleporting her away. In the next series, Morgana finds a seriously wounded Morgause in the exact same place and returns the favour to her sister. *In The Sword in the Stone, Arthur fled Camelot while fighting all those men of Helios, while the scene was obviously dark, since it was night. Some days later, the other heir to the throne, Morgana Pendragon, also went through the same corridor defeating Camelot's knights. However, the scene was more lightened compared to the previous one. In my opinion, the darkness in which Arthur fights symbolizes the coming of Morgana's reign, which is obviously something bad, and the light in Morgana's surroundings while fleeing symbolizes hope and the coming of Arthur, or even possibly redemption since it could also mean that she tried to "fight off the darkness". So, that difference was probably used for contrast. *In the last episode of series 1, Morgana pulled Merlin in a corner and warned him of how this was only the beginning and he had to be careful. Merlin ignored her advice and distanced himself away from her. In the first episodes of series 3, the same thing happened in the opposite direction: Morgana again pulled Merlin in a corner and warned him that if he ever told anything about her true colours, she would tell that he had poisoned her. Then she was the one who walked away, instead of Merlin. *Morgana deciding after hesitating to place the Rowan Staff in the first episode of series 3 and to stab Morgause in the first episode of series 4. On the contrary, Merlin pulled Excalibur inside the stone in the last episode of series 3 and outside the stone in the last episode of series 4. *The elements used by the two sorcerers are also different. Merlin threw Excalibur in a lake of water and Morgana burned Arthur's sword using fire (His Father's Son). *Both Merlin and Morgana used poppets in order to weaken the current queen/king on different series. *Morgana sacrificed Morgause on the Isle of the Blessed willingly, while Merlin unwillingly "sacrificed" Freya in the Lake of Avalon *Morgana said on 1x12 and 2x12 "More than ever I want Uther dead" once to Tauren and once to Morgause, both times while being mad about something he did. *The crowning of Morgana, Arthur and Guinevere. In Morgana's crowning, there were no voices heard, it was overall quiet and it was also more dark, compared to the warm colours and the cheers during Arthur and Gwen's crownings. *Morgana claiming the throne in two consecutive series, succeeding in both and being overthrown in both. *Merlin saves Morgana using Kilgharrah's breath and Aithusa saves Morgana in the same way. Now for some recurring, annoying most of them, elements of the story: *Morgana saying on two consecutive episodes, once to Merlin and once to Gaius, that dying is the easy part, meaning that she has use for them before killing them. *Morgana hitting her head againist walls or just being thrown away. It happened...3 times on "A Servant of Two Masters", once on "The Secret Sharer", once on "The Sword in the Stone", once on "The Castle of Fyrien", twice on "The Crystal Cave" (the fall from the stairs, although not really intentional, and the breaking of the window) and the list goes on and on. *Did I mention the smirking of inside the walls villains? This does not make the show darker or better, it just makes villains look more stupid! *Kilgharrah and Gaius preventing Merlin from using magic in the way he thinks he should. *Princess parade on Camelot. Hopefully now that Arthur's king that will all stop. Well, except Mithian but she is way more interesting than the rest of them. *The appearance of new creatures that do not affect the show in any way and die in the same episode they appear and are never mentioned again! Same for characters like that. *The witches hiding in weird places doing their evil. Nimueh had back in series 1 a secret cave, and Morgause also had a cave and even a castle at her possession. Morgana had a hut but it still worked. I hope that we see something different in series 5, including using magic from afar. *Guinevere being accussed of witchcraft twice. It does not have to happen a third time and I doubt it will. *Morgana being said that she looks like Uther. The show has already made it obvious enough. *Merlin and Morgana having each other at their mercy on various occasions but still letting go of their chances (although if it wasn't for that the main characters would have all been dead)! I know, it is a pretty long blog post but I think it's an interesting subject and I would also want to hear your opinion about this (or even about how essential Alvarr's return is, if you are Ḡwẵine Ḹٍٍkƨ Ĺiĸe Ͼềлȑềd)! Category:Blog posts